Home Sweet Home
by Lex in Wonderland
Summary: Kurt is a successful fashion designer and business Mogul. But when he was younger, he was the butt of the joke in high school and had a crush on the star football player, Blaine Anderson. Kurt comes home for the first time in years for the holidays with his daughter Elizabeth. What happens when Kurt and Blaine find each other again out of the blue? Will they fall in love?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Leavin' on a Jet Plane

**A/N: I got this idea watching _Gilmore Girls: A Year in The Life_ and thinking about the plot of _Big Eden_ (yeah, I know this sounds weird). I don't know what it is, but this idea just...came to me. Also, the Ryan Reynolds movie** _Just Friends_ **was a huge influence. Anyway, enjoy:** _Home Sweet Home_ **.**

* * *

Kurt sighed and wrapped his favorite scarf around his neck and slipped his arms into the sleeves of his second favorite winter coat of the 2020 season. He smiled as he glanced in the mirror to fix his hair and, this time, only gave the slightest glance to the dust collecting on the golden frame of the glass sheet.

He ran down the stairs and sprinted out the door and sped his way to his daughter's school. Once he got there, he saw complete chaos. He knew that it was winter break and all, but he didn't expect to see _this_ much commotion. And all of a sudden, he heard a squeaky, but, adorable voice.

"Daddy!" Kurt turned to see his little princess standing only a few feet away. She ran to him, making her new _Sketchers Twinkle Toes_ light up frantically. Kurt grinned and bent down to her level so he was able to scoop the little ball of energy into his arms.

"Look who it is! Busy Lizzie!" The nickname made the younger one erupt with frantic giggles. "You ready to head to the home to pick up the suitcases?" Elizabeth nodded like a bobble-head with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Kurt carried her to the car and headed home.

* * *

Once they fetched their luggage, Kurt pressed a few buttons and called for an Uber and they headed to the airport. As they were headed there, Lizzie looked up at her dad who was frantically pressing buttons and writing notes on his phone for reminders. Kind of like tying a string around your finger to make sure you don't forget something.

"Daddy?" Kurt looked down and the wide-eyed one and smiled.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why aren't we spending Christmas here?" Kurt smiled, even more, his daughter was so adorable.

"Because grandma and grandpa want to see you." Kurt attempted to explain.

"But that's why they come here..." Lizzie spoke, confused.

"Well...I could always..."

"NO!" Kurt giggles as her response.

* * *

Kurt couldn't believe it...but he couldn't wait to be back home...He didn't know why, but he just couldn't wait to be back where he grew up...for the first time ever...


	2. Chapter 2: Catching Up on Life

**A/N: So I've edited this chapter and added more. I'm trying to fix some spots I've been cringing at as I've re-read it. I hope that's okay with you guys. So I'm currently looking at a lot of my old stories that need fixing up. Deleting old ones I no longer enjoy. Kind of like Spring Cleaning for me. Anyway, hope you enjoy my revision of chapter 2!**

* * *

Kurt smiled as they landed. He hadn't been to Ohio since he graduated. The moment he did, headed off on the first flight to the Big Apple. And now that he's finally graduated and has his own daughter (via surrogate). He has his own fashion line and company. They even sometimes delve into makeup. He was living his absolute dream.

But there's something about Ohio that had it's own...charm. Kurt may have his own...complicated relationship with Lima, Ohio. But...it's his hometown. He loved having his parents in New York every Christmas. But he felt it was time to...rekindle his "relationship" with the micro-city. And Lizzie had never been there...

He lightly shook his daughter awake and she released an adorable, soft yawn in response. He grinned and quietly got all of their stuff ready and managed to walk to his father's door while pulling and carrying their luggage and Lizzie in his arms...

Once Burt answered the door, an ecstatic look made its way across Burt's face. Right as Burt was about to shout, Kurt put a finger to his lips and gestured to a tired out Elizabeth in his arms. Burt mouthed "Of course." and helped him take the young one upstairs and tuck her in for a well-deserved nap.

After that, they caught up on...well...life.

"So how's that business of yours doin'?"

"You mean KEH Designs? It's doing well...we just made all the costumes for a show on Broadway." Kurt spoke nonchalantly.

"Kid! That's fantastic!," Burt said, and proudly gave Kurt a hug, "I'm so proud of 'ya!"

"Yeah...I hope Mom would've been..." Kurt said sourly. He wished, out of all of the people that he could share the news with. That his mom would still be alive...

Burt let go and looked right into Kurt's eyes. He spoke with no doubt at all, "I _know_ she'd be proud of 'ya! Proud that...you've become the man you are." Kurt teared up and had another emotional exchange with his dad...

"Why don't ya go out? Carole and I will watch over 'Liz! You deserve to go out there and relax for a while..." Kurt smiled with extreme thankfulness and promptly did so...

* * *

It was weird looking at Ohio as an adult. One who could go to any bar and drink. He settled on an old favorite though. Breadstix. He had so many memories at this Italian restaurant. So many memories were here. Most were sad in hindsight. But he didn't wanna focus on that. He just sat in a booth and breathed in the familiar surroundings.

Home Sweet Home.

"Hello, My name is-Kurt?" Kurt looked up and stared in awe at his server.

"Is that..." Kurt couldn't manage many words out, in too much shock.

"Hi Kurt, long time no see." Spoke the boy with a slight bitterness in his syllables.

"Hello, Blaine." Blaine Anderson. His ex-boyfriend. His high school sweetheart. But when Kurt graduated, it all fell apart. They broke up the night before Kurt's flight to New York. And they hadn't really kept in touch...

"What may I get you this evening?" Blaine ignored any playful banter Kurt would try and play.

"Look, Blaine. I know things didn't end well between us, but-"

"Don't...don't even, Kurt. You blew me off for New York and big Broadway dreams."

"That's not true, and you know it! You know exactly how I was treated here and I needed to get away from all of the negativity!" Kurt defended.

"Was I apart of this negativity?!" Blaine shot back.

"No! Of course not! Look, just sit down and we'll talk this all out..." Kurt offered.

"I can't. I have a job to do. No what do you want?" Blaine asked again.

"My usual please," Kurt said simply and sadly.

"Alfredo with extra cheese sauce on the side?"

"Light cheese sauce please." Blaine nodded and wrote it down.

"Drinks?"

"Wine please, red." Blaine nodded again.

"I'll see what we can find. See you later, Kurt." The boy walked away and Kurt groaned. Why did he cut him off so painfully?!

* * *

Kurt ate solemnly as he took in all of the memories he had here. His first date with Blaine was here. In the same booth. The New Directions came here after their first Sectionals win. He just imagined holding his arm across the table and having an invisible hand lace their fingers through his.

* * *

 _"What's gonna happen when you go to New York?" Kurt looked up and saw the honey-colored eyes that made him melt._

 _"We're gonna stay in touch. Love each other like we do now!" Promised Kurt._

 _"How can you be so sure?" Kurt sighed and held his hand out, and Blaine took it. "I love you...I wouldn't trade what we have for all the issues of Vogue in the world." This made Blaine laugh. "Or even Lifetime Seats at the Gershwin Theatre...I'm never gonna say goodbye, remember?"_

 _Blaine nodded, feeling silly for worrying so much. "Now let's get back to our meal...okay?"_

 _"Okay. And Kurt?" The glaze-eyed boy looked up. "I love you too."_

* * *

Kurt had to get out of here...before any more memories flooded back to him. He put his amount for his meal and a healthy tip in the envelope his receipt was in. He shouldn't have come home, it was all so more painful then he thought it would be.

Blaine made his way to Kurt's table and saw him leave. "Kurt! Wait!" Kurt turned at the door. "I'm off now. Why don't we go talk?" Kurt simply nodded, though he really didn't know why.

* * *

They walked in the park. Mostly silent. Blaine whistled every now and then to break the tension. _"Not helping..."_ Kurt thought to himself.

"So um...how's New York treating you?" Blaine asked without looking up.

"Good...how's Lima?" Kurt asked.

"It's okay. Have you been seeing anyone?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Here and there. Nothing real stable though. And I do have a daughter to look after, and I don't want her to keep asking about guys coming and going..."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks. "You have a daughter?" Blaine questioned in amazement.

"Yeah...she's six in February," Kurt answered. "Her name's Elizabeth, after my mom." Blaine nodded.

"Can I meet her?" Blaine asked out of nowhere. He didn't even quite know why.

"What?!" Kurt was seriously confused.

"Sorry...I guess I'm still hung up on us. And how we ended." Blaine explained.

"Do you...maybe wanna go out sometime?" Blaine stopped again.

"Really?" Now Blaine was just as confused. Shocked too.

"Yeah...It's kinda lonely. In New York. I love having a daughter, don't get me wrong. But raising her all by myself, when I'm busy all day. I missed a lot of her firsts when she had to be in daycare." Blaine nodded.

"And...I have to admit, I don't like how we ended either. I guess I didn't get as much closure as I thought I did..."

"Well, to answer your question." Kurt looked up. "I would love to." Both boys smiled and Blaine walked Kurt back to his parent's house.

"I'll see you Friday, Blaine Anderson?"

"Friday sounds perfect. Night Kurt." Kurt watched Blaine walk off. He smiled and got inside. He laughed a little bit when he saw his daughter curled against his father's chest as they both sat in his recliner.

He picked her up and took her to his old room and tucked her in. He kissed her cheek and went to sleep in Finn's old room.

Home Sweet Home, I guess.


End file.
